The Iceman
by Mountain Dew 17
Summary: "When they send for you, you go in alive, you come out dead, and it's your best friend that does it"- Lefty Ruggierio. When your in This Thing of Ours, you never rat on your friends, and you always keep your mouth shut. Those who fail to heed this warning, suffer the consequences. No matter who you are, or what you do, nothing comes before the family, not even God himself.


**A/N- Just a one-shot that I'm using to help get my mojo back. Please Enjoy, thanks for reading.**

 **The Iceman**

The sun shone through the bare tree branches as Tommy pulled his car off the main road onto a small dirt one. "Tommy, what are you doing?" Kimi asked. "The trial starts in a half an hour" she said.

"I know, I know" Tommy waived her off. "I just thought that maybe we could stop and clear our heads for a minute" he said as the car pushed deeper into the woods. "I know that things haven't been great between the two of you since the divorce, but I know that he appreciates you being there for him" Tommy said as the car came to a stop when they reached a clearing.

"What is this place?" Kimi asked.

"Well I'll show ya" Tommy said as he walked around and put his hand on the small of her back. "This is where I come to solve problems" he told her as they walked along.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, you remember when you and Dil got into that custody dispute over your son a few years back?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got dropped when Dil left town" she said.

"Well this is where we hashed it out" Tommy told her. "And when we were done, this is where I buried him too" he said.

"What?!" Kimi turned to him, stunned, only to find the cold steel of a .45 Automatic trained at her head.

"Move" Tommy gestured with the gun. When Kimi didn't, he yelled again, louder this time. "MOVE!" he yelled as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her forward. He marched back into the tree line where a black SUV was parked. As they approached, 2 men got out.

"No, no, no!" Kimi screamed repeatedly as Sean Butler and Justin Rogers grabbed her, dragging her along. "Please, no" she begged. But it was useless, as they dragged her along, leaving her at the edge of a deep whole. "Oh god!" she gasped as she looked down at the 2 bodies already in the hole; Harold Frumpkin and her own brother, Chucky, who's face had been blown off.

"My apologies about your brother's appearance" Tommy told her as he walked over. "The little bitch wouldn't stop screaming, so Sean had to put a shotgun in his mouth.

"Why?" she cried.

"We know you cut a deal with Feds, Kimi" Tommy said. "The info you gave them helped turn your brother. So in away, he's death is on your hands"

"You bastard, you murdered him" she screamed as she punched his leg.

"Shut up!" Tommy yelled as his right hook crashed into the side of Kimi's face. The punch was so hard that it bounced her head on the ground. Blood ran from both her nose and lip. Tommy then kicked her in the ribs, sending her into the hole, on top of the other bodies. He then nodded to Sean, who picked up a container of gasoline, pouring the contents into the hole.

"Please no, please no, oh god, oh god, oh god, please no, please no" she repeated. "God please, god please"

"Are you praying?" Tommy asked. "You really believe that? Think God would come down and save a rat whore like you?" he asked. "Alright, fine. Pray to God" Tommy told her. "Tell him to come down and stop me" he said as he lit a cigarette. He took a few puffs as he waited. "Oh well, I guess God's busy" he said as he flicked the cigarette into the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lil screamed in agony as the flames engulfed her. Tommy watched the life drain from her eyes as she finally succumbed to the flames.

"Let the bitch burn" Tommy told his men. "You know what else to do" he said as he walked back to his car, lighting another cigarette as he did.

An hour later, Tommy slipped into the courtroom just as the Assistant US Attorney, Susie Carmichael, was concluding her opening statement. "You'll hear from Charles Crandall Finster, who was strong-armed by Mr. DeVille into laundering Mr. DeVille's dirty money. You'll hear from Mr. Harold Frumpkin, Mr. DeVille's accountant, who has been fixing Mr. DeVille's books for years. And finally, you'll hear from Mr. DeVille's ex-wife, Kimi DeVille, who will recount for you in vivid detail all of the crimes her ex-husband committed over his 24-year tenure as Boss of the Jerome Crime Family, including the murder of his predecessor, Jonathan Paget, as well as ordering the murders of rival Mafioso, Angus McKay, and Angel Moran. Bottom line ladies and gentlemen, when this trial is over, you will have no choice but to convict Phillip DeVille of all charges"

Tommy took his seat in the gallery right behind his boss, giving him a nod. "Do I even want to know?" asked Phil's attorney, Angelica Pickles. Phil just flashes her a grin.

"Ms. Pickles, you're opening statement" the Judge said.

"Thank you, your Honor" she said as she stood. Tommy looked over at the prosecution, where Det. Buster Carmichael was giving him a death stare. Tommy only smiled as he gave him the finger. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I will make this whole thing really simple for you, by summarizing the Government's entire case in one word: bullshit" she said. "This entire case, this entire indictment" she said as she picked up a folder. "Is one giant shit salad" she said as she dropped the folder and its contents into a garbage can. "And it doesn't matter how much of the fancy dressing called RICO that Ms. Carmichael pours on it. It's still shit" she said. "Throughout the course of this trail, Ms. Carmichael will try to portray my client as an evil, ruthless man. She'll use all the bad words in the dictionary, because that's all she has words. Ms. Carmichael cannot produce a single shred of legitimate evidence that connects Mr. DeVille to any crime, period. Mr. DeVille is a legitimate business man, he's is a devoted husband to his wife Wally, and a loving father to his 2 sons, Phillip Jr, and Morgan. He is innocent of the unsubstantiated charges levied against him here today, and during the course of this trial, we will make that abundantly clear"

"Very Well" the Judge stated. "Ms. Carmichael, is the Government ready to call its first witness?"

"Yes, your Honor" Susie said as she stood up. As she did, her other brother and fellow Assistant US Attorney, Edwin Carmichael, rushed into the courtroom. He walked up to Susie and frantically whispered something in her ear.

"Is there a problem Ms. Carmichael?" the Judge asked.

"Your Honor, it would appear that all 3 of the main witnesses are not here. I request a continuance to allow Detective Carmichael to round them up" she said.

"Your Honor, I object. The witnesses knew the trial was today. The Government cannot delay this trial any longer merely because they're witnesses got cold feet" Angelica argued.  
"It must weigh pretty heavy on them, telling lies about an innocent man" Phil said aloud. "I wouldn't wanna be _buried_ under all that guilt" he grinned. The judge banged her gavel.

"That's enough. Ms. Pickles, one more outburst from you client and I hold him for 30 days for contempt" she threatened.

"What are we in fuckin summer camp now?" Phil joked under his breath.

"Phil, for fuck's sake, shut up" Angelica whispered to him. "Your Honor, for the past two years this case has been looming over my clients head; any further delay would be a violation of my clients 6th Amendment rights to a speedy trial" Angelica argued.

"The 6th Amendment provides for delays in order to locate absent witnesses" Susie countered.

"In a timely and reasonable manner, of which you've had plenty over the past 2 years" Angelica replied. "Your Honor, this entire case is based off of the testimony of these witnesses. If the Government cannot produce them, I must respectfully request a dismissal of all charges" she said.

"Your Honor, I object"

"Overruled" the judge replied .

"Exception"

"Noted" the Judge told her. "Ms. Carmichael, until such a time that the government can produce these witnesses, I am dismissing this case without prejudice. I am also setting a time limit of 60 days for the Government to produce these witnesses before a federal bench. If they are not produced in that period of time, I will have no choice but to further dismiss all charges, with prejudice" the Judge paused then turned to Angelica. "Ms. Pickles, your client is free to go, but I am ordering that he remain within the state during the 60 days allotted to the Government. Should you leave this jurisdiction for any reason during that time, I'm throwing your ass back in prison until the time expires, with an additional 60 days added on for contempt of court. Am I understood, Mr. DeVille?"

"Whatever you say lady" Phil smiled.

"Court is adjourned" the Judge banged the gavel. Phil smiled beamed brightly as he shook hands with Angelica, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Once again Angie, you prove that you are worse that ridiculous retainer" he told her. "So I'm good to go?" he asked.

"Unless, those witnesses turn up in the next 60 days, you're free and clear"  
she told him.

"Don't worry, they wont" Phil whispered to himself as he moved into the Gallery to be with his wife. As the courtroom emptied, Susie made her way over to Angelica.

"Does it ever bother you?" she asked.

"Does what bother me?"

"That you're client is guilty as sin" Susie told her. "But once again, Phillip "The Teflon Don" DeVille walks away scot free" she paused. "You and I both know that those witnesses will never turn up, and we both know why"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Angelica replied as she packed up her brief case.

"It doesn't bother you that Tommy gave up your family's name?"

"It stopped bothering me when I watched my family turn their backs on him" Angelica replied. "You weren't always around growing up, watching as Dil constantly reminded Tommy that he was the product their father's sexual transgressions; constantly being thought of as "second best" by his father, and my wonderful Aunt Didi, looking at him with disgust because of how he reminded her of her husband's misdeeds"

"So you ok with him becoming a killer?"

"I'm ok with him taking his biological mother's name. I'm ok with him going into business with Phillip DeVille, a legitimate businessman. And until you can prove otherwise in a court of law" she paused, putting her finger in Susie's face. "Shut your goddamn fucking mouth" Angelica growled before she stormed out.

Meanwhile, Tommy Phil and Wally walked out of the Courthouse, pausing at the top of the steps. The waiting crowd cheered as they came into sight. "My adoring public" Phil grinned as he lit a cigar.

"They love you almost as much as I do" Wally grinned as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Go wait in the car babe" Phil said as he gave her a slap on the ass. He grinned with the cigar between his teeth. Wally gave a smile to her sister-in-law, Lillian, who was walking up the courthouse steps as she was walking down.

"I see the bad guys win again" Lil smiled.

"Who me?" Phil grinned, feigning offense. He then turned to Tommy. "So, any chance of our friends showing up 60 days from now?"

"Original Recipe" Tommy smiled. Lil gave him a look of confusion. Phil leaned over to her, putting his arm over his sister's shoulder.

"Fried" Phil whispered.

"You two need help" Lil told them. Phil only smiled as Tommy's face remained emotionless.

"So, Consigliere, what business awaits me for the rest of this wonderful day?" Phil asked, his arm still around her shoulder, as they walked down the courthouse steps as the public cheered around him. Tommy followed silently behind them.

"The Kings called" Lil replied. "It seems they lost their distributor out West, and they wanna talk about opening up their pipeline here"

"I'm not interested in small potatoes" he replied, then he started to chuckle. "Get it, potatoes?"

"Haha" Lil replied sarcastically. "It hardly takes Harvard Law Degree to decode that one" she said. "And we're not just talking about the small-time stuff" she said. "They're guy was talking about major shipments"

"Define major" Tommy spoke from behind them as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Enough for a small army" Lil said.

"You've certainly piqued my interest" Phil said as his driver, Darryl, held open the door of his town car. "We'll talk details back at the house" he said as he got it, Lil following right behind. "Tommy" he leaned his head out. "Good job". Tommy didn't reply.

Back on top of the courthouse steps, Susie and her brothers watched as Phil's car drove away to a massive cheer from the crowd. "The Teflon Don skates again" Buster complained.

"We'll get 'em next time" Edwin stated confidently.

"No" Susie told them both. "We won't"

"How can you say that?" Buster asked.

"Because it doesn't matter what DeVille does, not as long as he has him watching his back" she said as they watched Tony get onto his Harley, and fire up the engine. "Thomas "The Iceman" Morgan" she said as Tommy's bike roared away.


End file.
